


Meow-llow Out

by Shockcakes



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, Rachel is not amused, Tao is adorable, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: In which the Grim Reaper discovers he likes cats





	Meow-llow Out

**Author's Note:**

> It's criminal how little Taokaka content is on here.

Ragna never did understand the reason behind meditation.

Just sitting there doing nothing for hours on end? Don’t people get cramps from doing pointless shit like that? Ragna gets sores on his feet just from walking too long. Ragna was a busy man. He had better things to do than to squat on his ass humming to himself like an idiot. It was beneath him.

_So why was he so bad at it?_

His sensei could meditate on command; often in some intricately complicated pose, _the showoff_. Surely the student of Jubei, _the strongest being on the planet_ , could pull it off.

“That’s him! That’s the Grim Reaper!!”

_Oh, for shit’s sake._

That’s another ‘meditation’ spot down the drain.

The criminal had decided that he needed a break. All the fighting, dealing with the asinine bullfuckery with the NOL, that goddamn rabbit’s insufferable errands. A guy can only handle so much punishment thrown at him at once. All that constant stress wasn’t healthy for him.

_Well, neither is having the soul of a century old raging hell beast embedded into arm but that’s irrelevant._

On a whim, Ragna decided ‘eh, what the hell’ and set off on this so-called journey for ‘inner peace’ or whatever hippies called it.

Kagutsuchi definitely wasn’t the best place to start.

The hustle and bustle of the city yielded little in terms of satisfiable locations for meditation. Don’t people need peace and quiet for this crap?

Orient Town wasn’t that much better either. For the first time in ages, self-proclaimed bounty hunters and vigilantes actually recognized him as the notorious criminal, The Grim Reaper. The _one_ time he counted on human stupidity.

Now he was just plainly meandering about exhausted, grumpy, and not to mention, _exhausted_. Ragna’s brain had merely gone on autopilot. He didn’t bother taking the time to register where exactly he was going, just that it was anywhere here.

By the time he did finally ask himself that question, he’d already received the answer.

The Kaka village always had a strange sort of serenity to it. Ragna hadn’t the slightest clue what drew him to the Lost Town but he didn’t object to lingering around. Young Kakas played happily frolicked and played with each other in the streets. It was a peaceful chaos that only the Kaka tribe could keep.

Ragna gawked at the town. A smile cracked at the end of his lips. He couldn’t truly place why but the town always had a homey feel to it. Perhaps it had something to do with being around the Kaka race’s progenitor for the better half of his life?

The village took little notice of the man strolling through the town. Quite surprising considering how out of place he was compared to the rest of Lost Town’s denizens. His obscurity didn’t last long. Frantic footsteps approached from behind. Ragna glanced back, seeing three excitable furballs in tow.

“Rawrgna!”

“Raaawrgna’s here, meow!”

“Play with us, Rawrgna!”

The sight was enough to bring a wide grin to the face of one called ‘The Grim Reaper’. The little kakas leaped into Ragna’s arms, wasting no time using him as a jungle gym. “Hey, you little troublemakers! Been a long time! Sorry but I can’t play right now.” the trio gave a collective groan of disapproval before he shooed them off. “Next time, I promise!”

“Ok, Rawrga!”

“Meow!”

“Bye, Rawrgna!”

Jubilant, the kittens ran off, already wrapped up in a game of tag. Ragna sighed to himself. “Hm…déjà vu.”

Ragna looked to the sky, the darkness of the underground village lightly illuminated by sunny patches cracking through the skyline. Suddenly he had an idea…

\--

“Finally…” Ragna sighed.

A lone strip of grass lay on the outskirts of the village, one single crevice of escaping light shining on top of it. Ragna remembered this place.

He sat on the patch of green, overlooking most of the town. Everything was…tranquil. Ragna seldom had a real moment of serenity; going back and forth with that green haired, egg obsessed jackass tended to do that.

A lot.

Ragna anchored himself back to reality, remembering why he was here in the first place. He took up a meditational stance (or at least what he thought was one), crossing his legs and closing his eyes. He let his brain venture, trying to think of peaceful thoughts.

_Brainless Buffoon._

A chill ran down Ragna’s spine. “Damn rabbit…” Steeling himself once more, he shut his eyes. He focused.

_Hyahhahhahhah!!_

Ragna groaned in anger, forcibly shoving Terumi’s insipid cackling back into the recesses of his mind. This shit was hopeless. He didn’t even know why he bothered with this meditation nonsense in the first place. He would’ve been better off trying to dine-and-dash that udon place again.

Before Ragna could wrack his brain trying to remember what time that restaurant closes, a familiar voice cried out his name – or rather his nickname.

“Good Guy!”

He counted the seconds before the excitable Kaka guardian catapulted herself towards him. She was already clinging to his back after 3 seconds. A new record by those standards.

Taokaka leaned herself over her favorite Good Guy’s shoulders. Her familiar toothy grin hung just above Ragna’s head. “Good Guy remembered our secret spot, meow!”

“Heh, yeah.” His thoughts ran back to that encounter with Nirvana, when Tao was there, helping him nurse himself back to full strength. He smiled, recounting the brightness in her innocent grin and her kindness. “Guess I did.”

The Kaka woman playfully leaped over Ragna, curiously glancing over him in his current state. “Nya? What’s Good Guy doing?”

“I’m…well, _trying_ to meditate.” It sounded…stupid when he said it out loud. If Rachel were here, she’d offer a jab about _everything_ sounding dumb when he says it out loud.

Puzzled, Taokaka’s pawed sleeve fell on her chin. “Meow…ditate?”

Ragna chuckled. He always found that verbal tic of hers to be adorable. “No, it’s _Meh_ -ditate. It’s like…well…” he wasn’t really able to try and describe the concept of meditation as the practice was all but lost on him as well. “I guess it’s almost like taking…a nap? I dunno. It’s mainly for relieving stress.”

 _And boy did he have stress_.

“A nap, meow?” Tao bounced excitably like a school girl figuring out a complicated math problem. “Ohhhh! Then Tao meow-ditates all the time!”

Ragna chuckled. “I’m sure you do.” He leaned back somewhat, his fingers feeling to soft grass along the ground.

“Good Guy needs help napping? But you nap all the time, just like Tao!”

“It’s not _exactly_ napping.” Ragna scratched his head trying to formulate a response. Trying to explain something to Taokaka was a challenge in itself. Something that he was unfamiliar with in the first place was something else entirely. “Here, sit down and I’ll show you.”

The Kaka guardian plopped herself next to Ragna. The thought of her taking time to calm down and focus her mind was not a likely one. “Ok so just close your eyes, I guess.” Ragna continued. He was making this up as he went on. Ragna was at least sure the earlier steps were correct.

Taokaka followed his direction. She probably had as much an idea of what they were doing as Ragna did. “Is Tao doing it right, meow?”

“Uhh, yeah…I think. Now just don’t say anything.”

“Gotcha!”

There was a comfortable silence that followed. Ragna didn’t expect her to last this long. Under normal circumstances, she probably would’ve forgotten why she was sitting here in the first place. She certain impressed hi-

“Zzzz…. _Meat buns…meow_.”

_Of course._

Ragna chuckled to himself. Taokaka had fantastically managed to fall asleep sitting up, a small amount of spittle at the edge of her mouth. Ragna could only appreciate Taokaka. Her innocence and kind nature was a welcome distraction in his life of mad scientists, corrupt authority figures, and world ending crises.

He softly patted her head, unexpectedly causing Taokaka to instinctively land on his lap. Ragna didn’t bother to try and move her onto the grass, stubbornly denying how comfortable she was resting at his feet. Taokaka had always been a heavy sleeper, lazily muttering off the names of different foods she dreamt of. _Ramen noodles_ , _fish_ , _dumplings_. Ragna was more than familiar with these dishes; the enormous restaurant tabs he’d receive from treating her to lunch was the only other thing that could match his bounty. Taokaka certainly was a handful but she was _his_ handful.

The Kaka guardian curled in his lap very much like the cat she was. Ragna didn’t notice he was still rubbing her head. Sleepily, Tao mewled in approval still snoring away in her dreamland of culinary paradise. Finally comfortable, Ragna shut his eyes and allowed himself to fall into a trance. He graciously accepted the relaxing sunlight warmly washing over him. The grievances of the day were already melting away.

Ragna’s brain wasn’t calm; he was abuzz with thoughts, yet they weren’t linked to annoyance or malice. Instead, he drifted to the pleasant memories he shared with the excitable catgirl – their travels together, how she cared for him and would risk her life for him without even a second thought. Tao was the closest thing he had to a best friend. Maybe even something…more? Is it even possible that she felt the same way?

Ragna shooed away the thought from his mind. His life was too crazy to be thinking about something like that. With a sharp sigh, he returned to meditation.

\--

Rachel was surprised when Ragna didn’t yelp like a startled pup from one of her impromptu visits. She really enjoyed those.

“Lazing around this time, Ragna? How typical of you.”

“Hey, Rabbit…”

The vampiress caught him roaming just outside of Kagutsuchi. Rachel had expected the rash, scowling vagabond who she would pester and jab at. “You seem…content.”

“Hm?” Ragna gave her a curious look. His face seemed almost devoid of the usual abrasiveness he possessed towards anyone who came his way. If Rachel didn’t know any better, she could’ve sworn the criminal was in a _good mood_. “Oh, yeah I guess.”

Trying to maintain her stoic demeanor proved challenging as she was at a loss for words. “Are you…ill?” He wordlessly raised an eyebrow. No sardonic retorts, no exasperated grunts, not even a glare. It was…freaky. “Hmph. I had a chore simple enough for the likes of you but I suppose I’ve…changed my mind. Farewell.”

“Oh.” Ragna shrugged, still very much passive. “Whatever then.”

Perplexed, she whisked herself back to her castle, leaving the placid Grim Reaper behind. She failed to notice the man’s smug grin upon leaving.

“This meditation stuff ain’t half bad.”


End file.
